


Pastel Flowers are Bittersweet

by Sweet_Buttercream



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Buttercream/pseuds/Sweet_Buttercream
Summary: Aya loves Chisato, but knows that she does not return her feelings. Giving Chisato a present for her birthday causes Aya to think about Chisato, Pastel*Palettes, and their relationship.





	Pastel Flowers are Bittersweet

“Chisato-chan, happy birthday!” 

Aya held out a small, neatly wrapped box. Inside were two yellow bows and a beaded necklace. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not much but I wanted to make something for you for your birthday.” 

Chisato held up the necklace and examined it closely. 

“It may not be perfect, but you can really tell the amount of care and attention that you put into making these. Thank you Aya-chan, I’ll be sure to treasure them.” Chisato smiled gently at the timid girl in front of her. 

“Chisato-chan…” She smiled back. “Happy birthday…”

 _I love you._ Aya swallowed the words that she couldn’t say to Chisato. 

Aya remembered the time on Valentine’s Day when she also had to hold her feelings back. She had managed to act fairly normally that day, and even handed Chisato chocolates without much fuss. But then Chisato had returned the favor and given her chocolates, and when Aya looked at her smiling face, she had almost blurted out her true feelings then and there. Just thinking about that day made Aya feel nervous and just a little embarrassed. 

The sudden sensation of someone’s arms being wrapped around her brought Aya back to the present. She was really glad that Chisato couldn’t see her face, because she was blushing furiously now. 

“Thank you, Aya-chan, for always supporting me. I’m glad you accepted me as a part of Pastel*Palettes. Thank you for being by my side.” 

“What are you talking about, Chisato-chan? You’re the one who’s always supporting me and Pastel*Palettes...” 

Aya quickly and calmly walked to the bathroom as soon as Chisato let go of her. She had barely closed the door before she felt her tears start to fall. 

_I have to pull myself together, I can’t let Chisato-chan see me like this._ Aya leaned on the countertop and tried to stifle her sobs. 

_Especially because she’d demand to know what was wrong…_ Aya smiled to herself as she thought about how kind and caring Chisato truly was. 

Chisato had been a famous actress ever since she was a child. She was very professional and always conducted herself in a manner befitting of a famous, professional actress. But despite all her fame and popularity, Chisato had always been very kind and down to earth. She had sacrificed a lot in order to be a part of Pastel*Palettes, and to help everyone succeed. 

Aya knew that was why she couldn’t tell Chisato that she loved her. She didn’t want to add to Chisato’s burdens when she had already done so much and sacrificed so much for everyone. Aya _knew_ that, and yet… it still hurt to not be able to tell her…

Aya remembered what Chisato had said to her earlier. 

“Thank you, Aya-chan, for always supporting me. I’m glad you accepted me as a part of Pastel*Palettes. Thank you for being by my side.” 

The way that Chisato had said that, the way she smiled at her and thanked her for the presents. None of that was just professional politeness, those had all been Chisato’s true feelings. 

_Even if I can’t make her happy the way a girlfriend would, but if something small like being her friend and staying by her side will make her happy…_

Aya wiped away her tears and smiled. 

_Then I will gladly support her in any way that I can!_


End file.
